The Travels of Jumba and Pleakley
by The Crazy Chemist
Summary: This is to take place in between my "The Most Perfect Day of Everyone's Life" and "Epilogue" chapters of my "The Walk of Life" fanfic where they get married. Jumba and Pleakley slash! Fun stories as Jumba and Pleakley travel the world in their new spaceship. I do not own Disney's Jumba and Pleakley from Lilo and Stitch. Let me know if you like or not! If so, I will write more! :)
1. Kathmandu

Today was _supposed_ to be a day on the town in Kathmandu, Nepal. I can just see myself, with faithful Jumba by my side, visiting with the locals and wearing some authentic local clothing. Seeing the sights of ancient Hindu architecture. Maybe buying some more earrings and a couple pairs of shoes. Of course, a dress - gotta have a new dress!

But, no, oh no. Jumba had other plans…

"Jumba and little one are going to the top of that mountain," Jumba said rather dreamily looking up at the summit. It must have been begging for his attention, unlike the bustling town we were wandering through.

"What?! Mount Everest? I thought that we agreed that we were going to go out on a date and then go shopping!"

"Never agreed! You just landed here and drug Jumba out of lab, doing _important work, if you may ask_."

"Yes, I know. It is important work…. But, besides, we didn't plan to go hiking for like a month! We haven't bought any huge parkas or a tent with a heater…" Pleakley's voice lightened up hoping this would bring the conversation back to shopping.

"Hiking?! No need for hiking when have state-of-the-art spaceship."

"We are not landing on top of Mount Everest! Do you know how that would disturb the wildlife and blow our cover!"

"Fine…" Jumba scowled.

The next thing Jumba knew was that they were at a store buying snazzy parkas, fuzzy gloves, some earrings, a dress not appropriate for a hike, and a tent with a heater. And, to top it off, at the foot of the tallest mountain on Earth.

"I don't like hiking…" Jumba sighed remembering the time they had hiked Diamond Head in Oahu.

"Remember, stop being Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Funny, because you are not one carrying tent…"

"If it makes you happy, I will carry the tent!" Pleakley snipped as he took the tent from Jumba. At first, he walked rather proudly like he was to hike to the top in just one day with that brick on his back.

"What's wrong? Little one is losing pace, will not make it to Camp I by sunset?" Jumba smirked.

"You big… MEANIE!" panting hard and falling into the snow. He loved Jumba with all his heart and he knew Jumba loved him back the same. But, that kind of love led them to picking on each other, joking, and getting to each other's throats frequently.

"Better not raise voice too loud or will start an avalanche and destroy all of Kathmandu…"

That was the _last_ straw!

"AHHH!" Pleakley screamed getting to his feet, dropping the tent into a deep crevice, and lurching himself onto Jumba, who fell to the ground. To a passerby, this could be described as a yeti fight with a hint of sliding down a mountain to base camp.

"Why is little one crying? No real avalanche. Tears will turn to ice…" Jumba brushed away Pleakley's tears.

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with you…"

"Not everything is perfect… but who says quality time is perfect."

"Yeah, I guess… I didn't really want to hike Mount Everest in the first place…" Pleakley admitted.

"Jumba could tell… Say, we could still fly to the top of slippery mountain…" Before Pleakley could protest, Jumba replied, "Name one wild creature you've seen so far?"

"Uhh, ummm…"

So we flew to the top of Mount Everest, though the hikers were a little baffled and out of air. Maybe they wouldn't remember us? Afterwards, Jumba took me to a traditional Nepalese restaurant and then we went perusing about the town some more. I guess, on that day, we both got the best of both worlds.


	2. Las Vegas

"So, little one is saying that in this city everyone breaks the seven deadly rules?"

"Of course, and they're called _sins,_ silly! Not rules. That's why they call it Sin City!" Pleakley smiled pointing to a sign and fanning himself from the immense heat. Even at mid-morning did the temperature seem to be rising. He could only imagine what it would be like around the afternoon when the temperature was at its peak. He glanced up at Jumba, who didn't seem to mind.

"Count Jumba in!" Jumba said rubbing his hands together like he was going to create a great deal mischief. "What's first on list?"

"The first one is envy," Pleakley tapped his chin thinking for a while. "Now Jumba, see the city, let the city become you. What can we do out of env… WAAHH! You give me back MY wig!" Pleakley screamed as he chased after Jumba, in blonde curly wig, along the bridge from New York, New York to MGM. "If you think you're going to break the seven deadly sins on me, you've got another thing coming mister!" Pleakley said flapping the paper in fury.

"Well, little one had it coming! No fun! Humf…" Jumba sighed, defeated. He walked back to Pleakley, but as he did a strong gust knocked the wig smack off of Jumba's head and into the roaring street below. Jumba could not describe the facial expression that now shot across Pleakley's face, especially as a limousine ran over the wig. Was it anger? Was it sadness? Was it disgust? Definitely not joy… Wrath!

Jumba did what any gentleman could do in such a situation.

Retrieve. That. Wig.

This included jaywalking across four lanes of traffic and getting honked at several times. He nearly got run over by a taxi driver. Some drivers these days!

"All better sweetie…" Jumba comforted in a hesitant voice patting the dirty wig onto a possible position on Pleakley's head.

"Okay, let's just say that never happened," Pleakley scowled fixing his wig to his liking and plucking a leaf from under a tuft. "Check envy. Check wrath. Okay, next on the list is… no peaking Jumba!" Pleakley smiled gently swatting Jumba with his pen. "As I was saying, the next one is pride… Say, you nearly break that one every day!"

"Am getting better, _Earth expert_."

"Yeah, _Mr. science genius_. This is so easy!" Pleakley proudly made another checkmark on the list. "We'll be done in no time! The next one is sloth."

"Pretend to be fuzzy, sleepy, slow animal that lives in rain forest?"

"I suppose. What else would it be?"

"Juuuuuuuuuuummbbbbaaaaaaaaaa….caaaaaaaaaaaaan…doooooo…. iiit…. beeeeeeettter…. than….. liiiiitle….. ooooone…."

"Iiiii….beeeeeegg…...toooooooo…diiiiiffffffffer."

Hours passed as the two creeped down the Las Vegas Strip. They received a few laughs by the onlookers and some hookers but most people passed them off as an old couple that was still kicking.

"Theee….neeeeext…..ooooone….iiiisss… grrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed….. And….., we can probably stop now!"

"Finally!" Jumba groaned cracking his aching back. "Should go play slot machines… On home planet would win all material possessions of all players if won jackpot…"

"Really? That's fascinating!" Pleakley smiled as they walked into the Venetian's casino and took a seat at an open Magnificent Seven's slot.

"Where is screen where you place all your life possessions for wagering?" Jumba questioned to a waitress.

She looked at him rather quizzically assuming he had too much to drink. "Sir, you place your money into this slot and then play the game. If you get lucky, you'll win some money."

"Wow! That's a whole lot better than winning used hubcaps and tiki torches!" Pleakley cheered as he was about to take a swig out of the glass she had set down prior. She quickly replaced it with a lemonade.

"Wait… come back! Are you sure?" Jumba called. "Leave it to earthlings to ruin the simple thing of gambling."

"Awww… cheer up." Pleakley consoled with a hug. "At least we'll cross off two more of the deadly sins."

"What other one?"

"Gluttony. Drink up your margarita, Jumba!"

"Can do!" Jumba smirked as he put some money into the slot machine and started to play the game.

"Hey! I want to play it first!"

"A-nooo! Jumba gets to play!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the Earth saying, 'ladies first'?"

"Little one is not lady!"

"Well, _you_ certainly don't look like a lady!"

"Now I do!" taking Pleakley's wig. At least in the safer confines of the casino, the worst that could happen would be spilling a beer on it, or possibly it falling off and being wheeled over by an old lady's walker. Worst case scenario…

"Fine, just… fine…"

"Say, what is last one on list?" Jumba mumbled too involved in the game "Already done six…"

"The last one is lust." Pleakley said matter-of-factly with a sly smirk "But, too bad, Jumba… You can't break the deadly sins on me anymore."

"Awww. Jumba'll just have to break that rule too."


	3. Lake Hillier

"Close your eye, no peaking…" Jumba evilly grinned navigating Pleakley through a forest of eucalyptus trees. Streaks of filtered sunlight hit their backs rather unwelcomely with the heat that surrounded them. "Jumba should have known. My little one is as bad a cheater as my little 626…"

"Oh, really? Well, I have to cheat when we're in some unknown place that looks like scariness and darkness - to ME - and likely has a monster right around the corner and…"

"All is safe, trust me. Be shutting your eye now," Jumba reassured giving his lover a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Why do I have to close my eye in the first place?" Pleakley huffed, still not completely satisfied with the answer. He was obeying Jumba, but they were snaking through the landscape like a maze, up and down, and Jumba was telling him not to step in some places, sometimes big jumps. Pleakley didn't really see the point in all of it.

"Will be seeing soon enough. Surprise. First time little one came collecting samples for experimentation with Jumba."

"It's not the same kind of experimentation, Jumba. You know that? It's not the big kaboom and then the evil laughing and destruction kind. It's not the big kaboom and then the helping people in the hospital kind. It's something… different."

"I be knowing, Pleaks. Still has kaboom." Jumba smiled squeezing Pleakley's hand gently. "You can open your eye now."

"…In all the galaxy, a pink lake?" Pleakley covered his mouth in fascination and ran up to the salt flats along the rim. "How is this even… possible?"

"Microorganisms that have adapted themselves to high salinity lake excrete carotenoids that transmit observed radiation at unknown wavelength. Otherwise, carotenoids absorb…-"

"In words an Earth sociologist can better understand?"

"Things living in the lake produce pink color. We are going to collect sample. Will have to extract and purify later."

"Thank you, Mr. Scientist. And, what a relief! I thought we were out here to suck the evilness out of crocodile!" Pleakley sighed swirling his lab coat through a gust.

"Am scientist, not crazy crocodile hunter!" Jumba laughed hugging Pleakley. "Here, take vial and fill to exactly 5.6 mL."

After many tries using a lousy 0.6 mL syringe, Pleakley was getting clearly frustrated. "I can't do this Jumba! I don't care about your accurate excess yield jargon, _here you go_!"

"Very smart, my little one. Even more excess yield to guarantee enough. But, you touched inside the cap and let some air in. Not sterile." Jumba put on a pair of gloves to inspect the pink liquid as if he could see the impurities.

"But you said we were going to purify it!"

"Cannot purify that."

" _You do it then_!"

Jumba took a new vial and new syringe and aliquoted portions from the lake.

"Careful Jumba, don't let that drop get away! Steady now, _steady_! Don't eject too hard! Careful, careful!"

"No need to worry, my Pleakley. Exactly 6 mL of uncontaminated pink lake water!" Jumba cheered as he held the vial to the sun.

"Good job, sweetie!" Pleakley said with a congratulatory kiss. "What do we need out of it anyway?"

"Just pink carotenoids."

"Just the color?" Pleakley verified trying not to jump to immediate conclusions.

"Yah."

"JUMBA! We could of went to the store to buy some food coloring instead! Plus, we'd get some blue with the pink!"

"Keeping that in mind for next time, little one. Ocean water is not actually blue."


	4. Yellowstone

"Jumba, get the camera ready! The geyser is about to erupt!" Pleakley hurried waving his arms.

"What's so great, my little one? Is going to being like sewage system on Jumba's home planet," Jumba smirked clutching his nose and handing Pleakley the video camera.

"It is not, you big liar! Old Faithful is a natural, mystical physical feature - _if you didn't know_ \- that was the first named geyser in Yellowstone National Park. This brochure is sooo fascinating! You should read it!" Shoving the brochure into the other alien's four eyes.

"Sure smells like it though…" Jumba complained in remembrance as Pleakley gave him an angry look, steadied the camera in his petite hands, and leaned on a bench. Jumba glanced away from Pleakley's awkward camera angle to notice the flags flapping on top of the Old Faithful Inn. "Let's watch over there instead." Jumba pointed to a different portion that contained not that many people.

"Oh alright, if you insist," Pleakley agreed taking Jumba's hand as steam started to vent from the cone.

"10…

9…

8…

7…

6….

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…!"

"Wahhh! AAAHHHH!" Pleakley screamed as the breeze carried much of the hot, erupted water into his face. He bolted in the other direction as Jumba fell to the ground in a fit of hysterics.


End file.
